The present invention relates to a horizontal stepper for exercising the arms and the legs.
Various step machines have been disclosed for exercising the legs, and have appeared on the market. These step machines are operated when the user stands on the pedals and steps. These vertical step machines are not suitable for those people who are receiving physical therapy to train the muscles of the legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,363 discloses a horizontal type step machine for stepping when the user is seated. However, this type of step machine has drawbacks. Because the pedals are disposed at a higher elevation than the seat, the user must bend the body through a big angle, thereby causing a pain to the abdomen. Frequently sitting in this posture may force the spine to deform. Another drawback of this type of step machine is that the handlebars can only be moved in a fixed course, therefore the moving space of the hands is limited.